


Of studios and nose kisses.

by Laughingvirus



Series: A thousand kisses. [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, grossly sweet ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Honestly, fuck Chan and his perfect eyebrows.





	Of studios and nose kisses.

Jisung stared down at the notebook in front of him, frowning as he tapped his pen against the paper. He had some lyrics scattered all over the page, the blue ink staining the white pages. He wasn’t really sure what he was to do with these lyrics though. How would they fit together, how should they be delivered, how would they fit with the beat?

“You good?” Chan asked and Jisung jumped in surprise as he snapped out of his own thoughts. He had completely forgotten that Chan was in the room too. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” Chan said, grinning and Jisung felt his cheeks heat up a bit in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay,” he said quietly, throwing a quick glance down at the paper and then back at Chan.

“Are you okay?” Chan asked and Jisung blinked, tilting his head. “You looked troubled.”

“Oh no,” Jisung said quickly, turning the page in his notebook. “It’s fine, I was just thinking about the lyrics.”

“Oh,” Chan said softly, his eyes lingering on Jisung for a second before looking back at his computer. Jisung took the opportunity to just take in the sight of Chan. His hair was a curly mess and he was dressed in some loose sweats and a simple t-shirt. This was Jisung’s favorite Chan, the relaxed one who just leaned back in his chair as he mixed tracks together.

There was something about watching Chan make music when he wasn’t a ball of anxiety and stress. Chan loved music and he loved making music and Jisung was just so thankful to have been able to spend time with Chan inside the studio, catching glimpses of those moments. 

“Jisung,” Chan suddenly said and Jisung immediately looked down at his notebook, trying to pretend like he wasn’t just staring at Chan. 

“Yeah?” he said, almost choking on the word and he cleared his throat, his ears burning. Wow he was such an embarrassing mess this had to stop. 

“Do you mind coming over and give this a listen?” Chan asked, an eyebrow raised and Jisung pressed his lips together, nodding. Honestly, fuck Chan and his perfect eyebrows. He stood up, padding across the room on socked feet. He had removed his shoes earlier, as he was planning on spending some time in the studio and he might as well be comfortable. 

“What do you need help with?” he asked as he sat down in the chair beside Chan, looking at the computer. 

“Just-” Chan sighed and Jisung turned to look at him. He ran a hand through his messy hair, silent for a second and the urge to run his hand through Chan’s hair was… strong. But Jisung was stronger. “Just give it a listen and give me some feedback,” Chan finally said and Jisung hummed. “Anything is good, to be honest. I don’t really know where to take it.”

Jisung nodded, turning back to the computer as Chan played the track. Jisung rested his chin in his hand as he nodded along the beat, trying to listen for anything to give feedback on. As the track faded out, he leaned back in his chair, eyes lingering on the screen of the computer before wandering over to Chan. 

“I don’t really know what kind of lyrics would go with with beat but…” Chan said and Jisung just slowly tuned him out, getting distracted with how his lips moved. Oh god. Jisung swallowed, licking his lips. He was so close, he could just lean in and-

No. Nope. No no. 

“Any ideas?” Chan asked and Jisung blinked as he finally registered what Chan said. “You look spaced out, are you feeling okay?”

“Fine,” Jisung said but it came out a but strained and Chan frowned. Oh no he was even closer. Chan placed a hand on Jisung’s forehead, the back of his fingers and then he tried with his wrist. 

“You’re not feverish.”

“I’m good,” Jisung said and Chan frowned, lips pursed. Jisung’s heart was hammering in his chest and his hands were getting sweaty. His gaze flickered between Chan’s eyes and Chan’s lips. 

Fuck it.

He placed a hand on Chan’s jaw, cupping it gently as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Chan’s. It took him a second to realize what he’d just done and he felt Chan freeze for a second. The blood was rushing in his ears and he felt panic creeping up. He had just ruined everything. Oh no. This was bad, this was-

He could feel Chan’s grin against his lips and a hand came to rest on the back of his hand as Chan began to move his lips against Jisung’s. Relaxing immediately, Jisung moved his other hand to the back of Chan’s head, tangling his fingers in Chan’s soft curls. Chan hummed against his lips as his nails scratched gently against his scalp. 

As they parted, Chan moved his hand from the back of Jisung’s head to his cheek, thumb stroking Jisung’s cheekbone. They were still close, their breaths mingling and Jisung’s whole body was tingling, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Jisung’s gaze kept flickering between Chan’s deep brown, soft eyes and his lips. 

“So,” Chan whispered, chuckling and Jisung wanted to sock him in the face. He was being annoyingly attractive right now. This was not fair. “Want to talk about this?”

“I’d like to kiss you again,” Jisung whispered and Chan laughed, bringing Jisung’s face closer. At this rate, Jisung would get a heart attack at the age of 18. Chan was so close, eyes crinkling in the corner as he smiled. A shaky breath slipped past Jisung’s lips just before Chan kissed him again, his lips so soft and gentle as he coaxed Jisung to follow along. Against Chan’s lips, Jisung was much more eager than Chan, sloppy and he could feel Chan grinning.

“I still think we should maybe talk about this,” Chan murmured against Jisung’s lips and Jisung let out a small, disappointed sound. He wanted to kiss Chan for just a little longer before dealing with this. Chan chuckled, pressing a quick kiss on Jisung’s lips.

“I like you,” Jisung mumbled, wanting to look away but Chan’s hands were still cradling his face, holding it in place. Instead he just averted his eyes. “I-I don’t know what more to say.”

“You don’t have to say a lot more,” Chan replied and Jisung inhaled sharply. “Please look at me.”

Jisung swallowed, eyes drifting back to meet Chan’s. As he met Chan’s gaze, his heart did a little swoop. There was this soft look of adoration in Chan’s eyes and it… it set off something in Jisung’s chest, fireworks exploding and his body buzzing with happiness. 

“I like you too,” Chan whispered, rubbing his nose against Jisung’s. Something about the action was just so sweet and Jisung was just overflowing with fuzzy emotions. A laugh slipped past his lips and Chan’s eyes did that thing again, crescent moons as he smiled so widely. As Jisung tangled his other hand in Chan’s curly hair he leaned in to kiss him again, not even bothering to try and stop himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm but a simple raccoon with no self-control and i've been looking at too many kissing prompts. someone pls stop meeeeeeee
> 
> anywaaaaaaaay this is for luuuuuuna who picked kissing prompt and ship uwu i hOPE YOU LIKE IT
> 
> you can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt! thanks for reading uwu


End file.
